


Understanding

by NyeehhhSure



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeehhhSure/pseuds/NyeehhhSure
Summary: As the wind elemental peacefully slept by him, Petir is faced with the realization that there were certain things he could never understand.





	Understanding

He never understood it.

The first time he felt himself starting to fall for the other, he was absolutely terrified. 

Never, at any point in his life, was he prepared to face something as unfamiliar as this. His natural programming told him to run away from it, fearing that it would only end up being fruitless in the end, or rather, those feelings not being returned and their relationship being strained forever. But inside, he promised himself that he would tell the other… eventually.

So he waited. He waited for the right moment to tell him, which ended up taking longer than he had anticipated. Some days he had hoped for the feeling to go away, for it to be nothing but a temporary thing. When it didn't, he pushed the date farther. In the meantime, he covered up his emotions with defensive shouts. Petty arguments that have only faded into obscurity over time. Unnecessary huffs, glares, snarky remarks. He clearly remembers a fight here and there, and only clearer was the uncomfortable silence between them the day afterwards. 

Then the confession happened… and all the broken pieces seemed to fall into place. 

Now he’s here; laying down by the couch in their elemental home’s living room. The lights dim and the air around them quiet. It was nighttime, and he was sure that it was only him left awake. Of course, along with the elemental laying on top of him, his head pressed onto his chest as it gently rose and fell with every breath. They looked at peace with where they were. The smile, that smile, perpetually locked onto their features as a default, looking softer than usual as a soft hum emitted from their throat. Their fingers traced little shapes up and down his chest, slowly, as steadily as the heartbeat they could hear pressed by their ear.

Angin was… happy. 

He never understood it. 

He had caused the other pain, hurt; a strain in their voice whenever they bickered endlessly. He never forgot the tears that fell out of the other’s eyes whenever their fighting had reached a peak, or the way either of them would storm out of the room whenever they ran out of empty words to fire back with. Neither did he forget the earth elemental’s advice to him, the night he had sat down with him to get sense slapped back into his head, nor the innocent, naive comment the nature elemental had slipped out, unknowingly fitting perfectly into his situation. 

Now it seemed like none of it had mattered at all. None of the arguments, none of the fights, none of the comments… because they were together now. 

He never understood-

“Petir?” 

There’s a hand against his face now. He nearly jumps from the contact, locking eyes with the other against his chest. 

Angin’s eyebrows narrow in, what he first thought was frustration. Anger. Anything close to how he felt before their confession. But no, rather, what he read from it was concern. 

“You’re… crying.” 

It had only hit him after the other said it. Part of him almost expected to hear a sliver of mockery in the other’s tone. It was pathetic, for him to be at such a vulnerable state, in front of him of all people. He admits it himself. But there was none. Nothing but a purely gentle, kind tone. 

He cracked. His hands, trembling, moved to pull the elemental up, close enough for him to bury his face onto their neck. Angin let out a little squeak in surprise to the movement, but soon relaxed in his hold. 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” 

He sounded like a mess. 

“Sorry? For… what?”

“... for waiting.”

He was a mess. A crying, hiccuping mess, his tears causing dampness onto the wind elemental’s neck. 

There were a certain few things that Petir thought, and knew, that he'd never come to understand in his life. But with every rule, even that came with its exceptions. It came in the form of Angin’s arms wrapping around the other in response, holding him dearly, warmly, letting him cry without a care in the world for his clothes’ state. It came in how he made a breeze close the door leading into the room, ensuring that no one else would see the other like this. And it came in how he whispered loving words into his ear, reminding him of how it was all okay, how he was also sorry-

And how much he loved him.

And… Petir never understood it.

But maybe he didn't have to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a pretty old piece, going back a few months. Wanted to do another HaliTau related one before finally doing some full out writing work. I hope this'll do ^^


End file.
